The Possession Within
by AmiAburime
Summary: Takumi's inner turmoil as he slowly becomes the monster in the end. All the pain and agony he endures during the battles catches him in the end. My theory on how it all comes to the final fight! Fire Emblem Conquest One Shot


_It hurts._

 _The pain never seems to end._

 _It's always there._

 _Hurting._

 _I try so hard to focus on the battle that's about to ensue._

 _This port is going to be ours so those Nohrian scum can't leave. The betrayer will pay._

 _I wince._

 _There it is again, the pain. It happens whenever I think of him._

 _It's been getting more intense day by day, painkillers no longer kill it._

 _I wish it would stop._

 _Once I kill him, hopefully it will stop._

 _It has to stop._

 _I need it to stop._

 _I ready my bow as I march towards the port. We're getting close now and soon I'll have the chance to end him with my own hands._

 _My retainers can have the rest of their pathetic group. I trust they can handle them. They won't let me down, they never do._

 _My army charge forward and stop. I know what this means. They're in sight._

 _They make a path for me to walk through, leading me to the front of the army. I load and ready my Fujin Yumi, pulling the string back and aiming._

" _ **You abandoned your family and Hoshido. Now pay for your betrayal!"**_

 _My voice is firm and unshaken. I will not let him go on, he doesn't deserve to. He killed mother after all. He needs to pay._

* * *

 _No!_

 _How can this be?_

 _They can't be winning! He can't be winning!_

 _Oboro and Hinata are down. More than half my army is gone! How can this be?!_

 _I grunt._

 _There it is again! Damn it! This headache needs to leave! They're coming for me next damn it!_

 _I stand there and watch as my 'brother' makes his way towards me. I was always taught to never underestimate my opponent, but I am so sure I can win this!_

 _How could I not win? He doesn't deserve to be alive any longer!_

 _I line up a shot and release it._

 _I will kill him._

 _I watch in excitement as I await for it to hit. However; his little Nohrian sidekick blocked my shot, much to my disappointment._

" _ **This doesn't concern you."**_ _I aim my words towards his partner, but she just sits on her wyven, staring at me._

" _ **Oh but it does, you don't get to lay a finger on my dear brother. I'll have to hurt you otherwise."**_ _She spoke in such a calm manner, but I could almost feel the venom within her words._

 _How dare she call him her brother. She doesn't have the right to! He's my brother!_

 _My brother and only I can kill him!_

 _I pull back on my Fujin Yumi again, wincing gently as my headache pounds within my skull. I shake my head to try and push the pain back before I take the shot._

 _Missed._

 _I missed._

 _I god damn missed!_

 _How could I miss!? I'm the most skilled archer in Hoshido! How the hell did I fuck up that shot!?_

 _Before I even have time to reload my Fujin Yumi, he strikes towards me._

 _I grunt as I stumble back, wincing as I have a whole new pain to add to my list of pains._

 _He struck me. He actually struck me!_

 _It's not until I go to aim my Fujin Yumi that I almost cry out in agony. My right arm bursts in agony as I pull on the sting. I almost drop my Yumi as I try to regain myself from the shock._

 _I look down towards my arm to notice the large cut across it._

 _I see now._

 _He damaged it so I couldn't pull on the string. So I couldn't attack. Knowing I don't carry any other form of weapon, damaging my arm was the quickest way to stop me._

 _Some form of hushed growl escapes my lips as I come to terms with the fact I can't attack right now._

 _I raise my head to look at him, but notice he's coming in for another attack!_

 _I have no time to react as I crumble down onto my knees in pain as he slices at my chest. Not as deep as the one on my arm, but almost as painful._

 _I sit on my knees for a brief moment as I shake in pain._

 _I've lost._

 _How could this be? How could I lose here? When did he become this strong?_

 _No._

 _When did I become this weak?_

" _ **Dammit! This is unacceptable!"**_ _I almost scream in frustration at the fact I lost!_

" _ **We can't push forward with so many of our troops injured. This can't be happening..."**_ _I sit on my knees with my head down in anger. How did it come to this?_

" _ **Please listen to reason, Takumi. You have lost this battle."**_ _He begins to speak to me. I'm almost too angry to listen._

" _ **Do your soldiers a favour and order them to retreat from this port immediately. You may all keep your lives and your dignity if you leave now."**_

 _My dignity? I lost! I lost to him of all people! How can I keep my dignity after this!? How can I face my family!?_

 _I take a deep breath to try and control my anger._

 _No._

 _I can't let him know he's gotten to me._

" _ **Hmph! How very generous of you, dear brother."**_ _The sarcasm is almost visible._

" _ **But I know better. The savage Nohrian army knows nothing of mercy."**_

 _He looks at me in frustration. It's rather amusing._

" _ **Perhaps you should take this as a lesson to not judge all Nohrians on face value. I spoke the truth. My soldiers will not harm those who do not seek to harm us."**_

 _Why is he talking to me like such an idiot. Patronizing me._

" _ **Ha! Tell me, Corrin. How is it lies come so easily to you? Your words mean nothing in light of all the innocent Hosidan lives you took. Including that of our dear mother, or have you forgotten your part in her murder? Yet after all that, you still have the gall to claim you aren't a savage. Pathetic."**_

 _Yes. Yes! Look at that pain in his eyes! That's what I want to see!_

" _ **My, what a rude little boy you are. I should beat some manners into you. Take back what you just said, or that's exactly what I'll do."**_

 _My attention is drawn to the older of the Nohrian princesses. How dare she address me so casually? How dare she call me a little boy!?_

 _Dammit! I need to control this anger!_

" _ **No, Camilla. He is entitled to his anger. I am at least partly to blame for the tragedies that took place that day."**_

 _No! It's all your fault!_

" _ **That's right! If you hadn't come back into our lives, Hoshido would still be at peace. Mother...all those innocent townspeople...They would all still be alive. They wouldn't have..."**_

 _I stop dead in the middle of my sentence._

 _There it is again!_

" _ **ARGH! NO!"**_

 _I can't help but scream._

" _ **Takumi! What's wrong!?"**_

 _Don't act like you care! DON'T!_

" _ **M-my head...the pain is...ARGH!"**_

 _It hurts!_

 _It hurts more than it ever has before!_

" _ **Takumi!"**_

 _You don't get to call my name! Shut up!_

 _My attention is instantly drawn to his feet taking a step forward towards me._

 _He reaches his hand to touch me._

 _I recoil._

" _ **DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! K-keep your filthy Nohrian hands off of me!"**_ _I scream at him. He doesn't get to act like he cares!_

" _ **Takumi...please, let me help!"**_ _Given the chance, I'd believe he really wanted too, but I know it's all an act. He doesn't care._

" _ **Don't think this means you've won. This is only the beginning! Ryoma has already found the Rainbow Sage and received his power. You're no match for him now, even with the whole vile Nohrian army behind you!"**_

 _Be scared you traitor! There's no way you could win against us now!_

" _ **And I'm getting stronger too! Soon I'll be unstoppable! One day you will beg me for death, and I will happily grant it to you."**_

 _I can't afford to be this weak again!_

 _I will break him._

" _ **Until then, I leave you with your guilt."**_ _My glare couldn't be any harsher than it is. I take my leave quickly before he even thinks about responding._

" _ **Takumi! Wait!"**_

 _I hear his cry, and for a moment, I feel like I want to turn back. I want to go back and bring him home. Bring my brother home._

 _No!_

 _What am I even thinking? He killed mother! I can't bring him home now._

 _No._

 _I need to kill him._

* * *

 _Another day, another painkiller with no effect._

 _I don't know why I even bother taking these anymore, I assume it's because I hope it'll work eventually._

 _I sit upon my bed, staring at the dark wall in front of me. I stare until my mind begins to wander._

 _I think of all the different ways I'd like to make that traitor pay. I could just outright strike him in the chest or head. They'd be a good start._

 _I could stab him with an arrow a few times._

 _I could beat him until he can't move or breath anymore._

 _I could torture him until he's begging for me to stop or to kill him, ether works._

 _I could throw him in the lake and hold him down._

 _I could strangle him and watch the life drain from his eyes._

 _Wait._

 _I stop for a moment and my eyes widen in shock._

 _When did I begin to think such...dark thoughts?_

 _I don't remember when these thoughts came to life. Have I always been like this?_

 _No._

 _I remember before this all happened I was...okay. I was an okay feeling person._

 _Yes, I was upset Ryoma and the others wouldn't pay all that much attention to me after Corrin was taken. I came to terms with that. I didn't hate them for that._

 _I came to terms with never being able to beat Ryoma or come close. He deserved to be as powerful as he is._

 _I remember being...happy when Corrin came home._

 _I was happy my brother was back._

 _It's almost like the day mother was murdered...I became someone else._

 _Someone dark._

 _My thoughts are stopped with a knock at my door. It took me a moment to regain myself before I headed to it._

 _I open it and look upon my older brother, looking serious. Something's happened._

" _ **I want you to go to Cheve. We're got information that Corrin and his group are on their way there. Can you do this for me?"**_ _He speaks firmly but softly. He's clearly aware of my anger at the lose in Dia._

" _ **I can do that. I'll leave first thing in the morning"**_ _I try to offer a small smile, but apparently, my face disagrees._

" _ **Are you...okay?"**_ _He stares at me, almost like he's trying to work something out. I just simple nod before sliding passed him and headed off towards the armoury. I couldn't tell him the truth. He'd be even more disappointed in me._

* * *

 _I decide against bringing Oboro and Hinata this time. They are both currently still trying to recover from their wounds. Nothing fatal, but they did take a hit. My arm is back to normal now and I'm ready to strike him down._

 _Ryoma told me I was to meet with Scarlett, apparently she's the leader of the rebellion I'm helping. She's apparently very good in combat, that could be handy. Scarlet, Reina and Orochi will be helpful in taking them down, all of us are extremely skilled in combat. It won't end like it did last time._

 _This will be the end of Corrin, and my headaches._

 _There they are. Their heading straight into town. This is perfect. This is my chance._

" _ **Hello, brother dear. I've been waiting for you"**_ _Once again, the sarcasm is almost visible as I speak. I step into the clearing to come face to face with the traitor and his group._

 _I pull out my Fujin Yumi and aim. Firing the shot to his chest, catching him off guard._

" _ **Damn, so close. I was aiming for your traitorous head."**_ _I wasn't really, if I was, I'd of hit. Ether way, my point was obvious._

" _ **Takumi! Are you insane? You could have killed -"**_

 _Duh. That's the point Corrin._

" _ **Stay back, Corrin! It's too dangerous."**_

 _Ah, the precious first princess of Nohr is here again too. I'd love to drive an arrow through her chest._

" _ **Hiding behind your fake sister, are you? You've reached a new low. It matters not. I have an army of soldiers at my command."**_ _The glare on my face should confirm that I'm here to end this. I'll kill them all if I have too._

" _ **Stop this, Takumi. This doesn't concern you or Hoshido. I've come to peacefully suppress the rebellion here in Cheve. Please, lay down your bow and return to Hoshido where you belong."**_ _Ha! Peacefully? I almost laugh at his words. He's here to murder them all and he knows it._

 _Scarlet soon joins my side. Standing her ground like she should! Don't let the Nohrians squash your rebellion Scarlet! I won't let them get their hands on you or your group._

" _ **Turning your back on the kingdom of Nohr. Tsk Tsk. Quite the little traitor, aren't you?"**_

 _Wait. What did she just say? Did she really just say that?_

" _ **Traitor? Ha! Nohrian logic never ceases to amuse me. Scarlet did the same thing as Corrin, only SHE chose the right side. Joining the enemy and laying a trap for your own countrymen...sound familiar?"**_ _I watch as I look at their faces. Although one catches my attention more than any._

 _My eyes look towards the youngest of the Nohrian family. She looks pretty angry at me, how amusing._

" _ **Quiet, you! Don't say such awful things about my brother, or you'll be sorry!"**_

 _Your brother? Excuse me? He's MY brother!_

" _ **Corrin didn't betray anyone! He's the best person in the world!"**_

 _Shut up you pathetic brat!_

" _ **Ugh, who allowed this little brat to speak? How irritating."**_

 _I aim and fire my Fujin Yumi at her. She's so irritating that I just want to shut her up, permanently! As the arrow hits her, I feel a strong sense of happiness wash over me. Short lived as I hear him call her name. How sickening._

" _ **The sight of that Nohrian brat makes me sick. Just die already."**_ _I know how harsh I sound, she's not really done all that much to make me so mad. I just...really want her to die._

" _ **Scarlet and I won't stop until we free Cheve from the Nohrian oppression. I plan to eliminate all those who stand in our way. It's you against us, Corrin. Isn't that just what King Garon wants? For all of us to fight to the death?"**_

 _Yes. That's what this is. It's that King Garon. He's manipulated Corrin to attack against his real family! Yes, that's what this must be!_

" _ **You're wrong, Takumi! If only you could see beyond your own hatred of me. If we could just talk things out, we could end this war peacefully. Fighting isn't the only way. How many more people must die before you see that?"**_

 _How many more people? You killed all those innocent people! You killed mother!_

 _No. He's not been manipulated._

 _He's just a horrible traitor._

" _ **QUIET, NOHRIAN SCUM!"**_

 _I scream. I can't listen to him anymore._

" _ **I've heard enough of your lies to last a lifetime. I'm going to kill you all and bring peace back to Hoshido! All troops, prepare for battle! Destroy the Nohrian army!"**_

 _I rally my troops. I've heard enough from him, I want to kill him. Killing him will solve all my problems._

 _Ugh! This damn headache is just getting worse!_

" _ **I'll...kill you all...Y-yes...If I kill the Nohrians...surely the pain...the pain in my head will go away..."**_

 _It has to!_

 _I need it to!_

 _I can't take it anymore!_

* * *

" _ **NO! How could I lose...Not again..."**_

 _I lost!?_

 _AGAIN!?_

 _NO!_

 _Dammit it my head is killing me!_

" _ **It's over Takumi. You can't keep fighting. Return to Hoshido with your troops."**_

 _He sounds so smug! So proud of himself for defeating me!_

 _Just die already!_

" _ **Dammit. Why?! Why can't I beat you? You abandoned Hoshido...stood by and watched Mother die...betrayed us all...Why can't I have the justice I deserve?!"**_

 _What did I do wrong?!_

 _What did I do to deserve this fate?!_

" _ **Takumi..."**_

I flinched slightly. His voice snaps me out of my turmoil. I need to calm down. Deep breaths Takumi...

" _ **As you said, I must retreat for now. But next time will be different. Next time HAS to be different..."**_

 _Yes. That's it. Next time I'll kill you._

" _ **I'll never forgive you, Corrin. I won't rest until I've killed you myself. Some day soon, I'll make you pay for your sins. I swear on my mother's grave!"**_

 _I growl towards him before quickly making my way out of Cheve._

 _Next time I won't lose._

 _I can't lose next time._

* * *

 _I practically storm into my room in anger._

 _I scream._

 _I punch the wall._

 _I scream some more._

 _I cry._

 _I'm crying._

 _I'm actually crying._

 _That scum has made me cry in anger!_

 _No one can see, but I'm so humiliated!_

 _I throw myself onto the bed and bury my head into my pillow. I scream into it and cry. I have to get it all out!_

 _If I can do that, this pain might just go away!_

 _I bring my hands up to my head and rub it._

 _Why won't it go away!?_

 _Why won't any of this go away!?_

 _Why can't I have my brother back!?_

 _Why can't I have my family all back together!_

 _WHY DOESN'T HE LOVE US ENOUGH TO COME HOME!?_

 _I shake violently as every emotion I have ever felt comes to the surface._

 _It's agony._

 _Pure agony._

 _I feel like every fibre in my body is in pain._

 _I scream and cry for a good hour I would guess. It's just an endless cycle of screaming and crying._

 _I finally begin to calm down, although, that's when I notice something._

 _I feel something in the back of my mind._

 _Taunting me._

 _It's reminding me of all the pain once again. It's like it wants me to be in agony._

 _I noticed my intentions becoming darker, but it wasn't until recently that I noticed it was because of something dark in the back of my mind._

 _Something was there, trying to reach out to me._

 _It whispers to me._

 _ **Die. Die. Die. Die.**_

 _It just whispers that word to me over and over again, and I feel compelled to follow._

 _I stand from my bed and slowly head out my room. I'm really not sure where I'm going, but I feel like something's pulling me._

 _All the anger inside of me has made me numb inside. I can't feel anything._

 _What's happening to me right now?_

 _I stumble along and a splash catches my attention._

 _I look down to notice that I had found my way to the near by lake. I remember this lake well, Azura came here often._

 _Azura..._

 _I never saw her as a sister, but why did she have to betray us as well?_

 _Why did they both leave?_

 _Did we do something wrong?_

 _...Did I do something wrong?_

 _Did I drive them away?_

 _I always knew Ryoma was disappointed in my strength._

 _Hinoka always did more to try and bring Corrin home._

 _Did I not do enough?_

 _Was I so weak everyone was disappointed in me?_

 _Is this...all because of me?_

 _So many thoughts run through my mind, emotion flooding back up to the surface._

 _I close my eyes and feel that pull again._

 _I begin to stumble forwards again._

 _The cold water against my legs feel kind of nice._

 _The water rose more as I got further into the lake, but I didn't mind. I welcomed it._

 _Before I knew it, I dived down into the deep part of the lake._

 _It was so nice, so refreshing._

 _Nothing hurt under here, I couldn't feel a thing._

 _It was heaven._

 _This was short lived however; I opened my eyes as I wanted to surface._

 _But I couldn't._

 _My body won't move._

 _It won't let me surface!_

 _Panic._

 _I begin to panic._

 _I start to flail as I try to swim up, but I can't!_

 _The air begins to run thin as the more I panic, the more energy I use._

 _Why can't I surface!?_

 _Why won't my body swim!?_

 _It's like something is holding me down!_

 _There's a laugh._

 _Where did it come from!? I'm under water!_

 _Wait._

 _It come from..._

 _My head?_

 _The darkness in my mind!_

 _It's...laughing!_

 _Laughing AT me!_

 _I don't have much time to process it as I feel my life fading fast._

 _My eyes gently begin to close as my body beings to fight less._

 _That's when I notice something heading towards me._

 _Something purple._

 _It's like...some kind of aura?_

 _Where have I seen this before?_

 _It comes at me at such a speed my eyes widen as it slams into me._

 _Then...darkness._

 _Nothing._

 _Numbness._

 _Emptiness._

* * *

 _I stand at the edge of the lake. Taking in the sunset._

 _I'm dead._

 _I drowned in this very lake._

 _How did this happen?_

 _Why couldn't I save myself?_

 _Was I truly that weak?_

 _I sigh gently as I want to cry._

 _To mourn my own life._

 _I left my family behind._

 _I don't want to see their faces when they find out._

 _Will they find out?_

 _I'm at the bottom of the lake._

 _How will they find me?_

 _How will they know where I went?_

 _They'll never know where I went._

 _The thought terrifies me._

 _I drop my head and stare at the ground._

 _I notice something. Movement._

 _I lift my head towards the noise._

 _My eyes widen._

 _That's..._

 _That's me._

 _I stare at my body as it makes it's way out of the lake. Unharmed._

 _What?_

 _What the hell is going on?!_

 _I stare in horror as I notice my body flicker between solid and see through._

 _It's just like those purple enemies we faced before!_

 _How has my body become one of them?!_

 _I can almost feel the hatred._

 _I'm scared._

 _What can I do?_

 _I just have to hope someone kills it._

 _Kills me._

 _Maybe Corrin will finally kill me._

 _I'm scared._

 _Ryoma._

 _Hinoka._

 _Sakura._

 _Azura._

 _Oboro._

 _Hinata._

 _Corrin..._

 _I'm scared._

 _Please._

 _Someone save me._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry for everything._

 _Please._

 _I'm scared._

* * *

 ** _A/N: PHEW! If you made it to the end, then thank you for reading :D Like it says in the summary, this is based off my own headcanon about how Takumi became possessed completely. He says he's been dead for a long time so you know :) I hope i captured his agony and what not, i'm so proud with how this came out, it's so different to my usual style so i hope it's good :D Thanks again for sticking with me this far! :D_**


End file.
